


Bad Loki - No Brainwashing!

by DarkenedHeart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I LOVE Clint Barton., Avengers the First Movie, Awesome!Clint, Because I can., Brainwashed!Loki, Changing things up., Fighting, Gen, NOT Brainwashed Clint, Scene Change, Wait-Wait-Wait, Why not do it THIS way?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Loki doesn't get to brainwash Clint because the assassin/agent/archer won't let him.Only ONE possible fight sequence that would work in Clint's favor.





	

The intruder grabs Clint's wrist and twists it.

"You have heart."

"Thanks," Clint kicks his heel back to catch the metal railing, pushing against it to flip with the twist of his wrist. He pulls the stranger's arm around and pins it behind his back with the same hand that was trapped, while the free one goes for the scepter wielding hand.

"How dare-" the stranger lifts his foot up and pushes against the wall to ram his back into Clint and knocking him back a few steps. He spins around to swipe at Clint with the scepter-weapon and Clint ducks, then lunges forwards while pushing upwards with cupped hands to the scepter, grabbing hold of the hand holding it, twisting and pulling it away from the stranger.

"Give that back!" whoever he is orders, eyes a little unfocused as he stumbles away as if weakened.

"Considering you just tried to poke me in the chest with this thing," Clint puts the tip against the stranger's chest like he was going to him. "I think not."

The glowing, blue part of the scepter brightens and something floods the stranger's veins before his eyes turn an unnatural blue.

"Crap," Clint flinches. Coulson is SO going to shout at him in that quiet way that means he's really angry at him for this. They are going to make a whole training session of 'Do not poke the enemy with their own sticks if you don't know what they are.' in honor of his stupidity. "You okay there, buddy?"

"I'm fine," the stranger smiles pleasantly at him. "What are your orders, Master?"

"Master?" Clint likes the sound of that, but it's wrong so he inwardly shames himself for thinking that and shakes his head. "Why don't we start with your name?"

"Of course," the stranger bows slightly. "I am Loki, of Asgard. I have come here to enslave the human race for my own needs by bringing the Chitauri here."

"Are the Chitauri nice little balls of fluff?" he asks the man as he watches Fury approach them.

"No, they are a violent species who have amassed a great army of destruction."

"I don't like the sound of that," Fury frowns. "You're Thor's brother, aren't you?"

Loki ignores the man in favor of staring intently at Clint.

"Answer the man's question, Loki," the archer prods him with a wave of his free hand.

"Thor Odinson is the man I was raised to believe was my brother, but nothing connects us but memories of a false past."

"There is a lot of angst in that," Clint whistles with a shake of his head. He turns to his boss, lifting the scepter, "Whatcha wanna do with this?"

"I'll get the right people to look at it," Fury looks at the scepter but doesn't take it from the archer. "In the mean time, it looks like it gives you the power over our unwanted guest, so I suggest you keep a tight hold of it until we figure out our next step."

"Are you giving me permission to brain wash this guy?" Clint jerks his head to Loki. "Seems a little bad guy -esque."

"Just don't take on an army of minions, Barton," Fury glares at the agent. "And check in with Coulson. He knows this situation the best. He met the blonde, bulky one."

"Got it," Clint starts to walk out of the room. He waves at Loki to follow him, "Let's go Loki. Places to go, people to meet."

"Yes, Master." Loki nods, following behind the archer obediently.

"Yeah," Clint grimaces. "don't like that anymore. Call me Clint."

"Yes, Master Clint."

"No, just 'Clint'."

"Very well....Clint."

"Thatta boy."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
